Factions
After the nuclear fallout, survivors split into different groups, with different ideologies. There are mainly 4 factions in the server, which focuses on the factions of the Fallout New Vegas. Caesar's Legion Caesar's Legion is an autocratic, traditionalist, impreialistic slaver society and totalitarian dictatorship. Inside the Bad Deatchlaw server, by the Caesar's will, a Centurion assigned to sunnyvale, to establish a functioning camp in the area for further operations. To make sure the camp is functioning well enough, it is expected from the Centurion to organize his troops, do raids on the NCR, enslave enough people to keep the supply line going inside the camp, New California Republic (NCR) New California (officially the New California Republic, often abbreviated to NCR) is a large, democratic federation of states with a population of well over 700,000 based in California, with holdings in Nevada, Mexico and along the Colorado River. NCR's main cause inside the Bad Deathclaw server is quite similar to Legion's cause. After hearing the rumors of possible Legion activity at the area, NCR high command decided to establish a headquarters inside the sunnyvale. For this job, two high ranking officers (CO's), a Captain and a Lieutenant assigned to the job. For stronger support, Ranger department also sent a veteran ranger to support the operation and command his rangers. What expected from them is to create a functioning headquarter inside the sunnyvale, making sure to bring discipline and law to town, protecting them from the hostile Legion activities, or even friendly Legion activities, such as Legion gaining the favor of local folk or allying any newly found gangs, factions or towns. NCR must gain the locals favor, in order to keep them away from allying the Caesar's Legion. Brotherhood of Steel (BoS) The Brotherhood of Steel is a paramilitary organization, devoted to the recovery and preservation of pre-War technology and information. Officially, the Brotherhood seeks to salvage such knowledge so that it may be used for the benefit of mankind, but in practice, they are oddly selective as to what is important enough to be saved, often ignoring basic but potentially useful technologies (such as agriculture and civil engineering,) in favor of military hardware like energy weapons and power armor. In Bad Deathclaw server, BoS has a bunker currently functioning in the area. Their main cause is to seek any advanced technology throughout the sunnyvale, make good use of it for themselves or prevent any other faction to using it into their advantage to destroy the others. To sum up, Brotherhood of Steel is trying to prevent repeat of another Great War therefore they most protect technology under their wings. Since they highly rely on superior firepower than the manpower and due to their isolationist policy, Brotherhood of Steel can not afford a war in the area with any other main powers(Caesar's Legion and NCR). If said factions are holding a piece of technology that can bring good to Brotherhood of Steel or bring bad to the world, they must find diplomatic ways to retrieve the technology. Going in guns blazing most be the last option BoS can take if they fail to retrieve the technology with diplomatic ways. Vault The Vault-Tec Corporation was a company contracted by the United States government before the Great War to design and produce the vault system, a vast network of complex bomb and research shelters. In the Bad Deathclaw server, there's a still functioning vault in the area! Completely isolated and unaware from the outside world, vault's main goal is to survive and advance. Life in vault can be dangerous. If a wing fails to succees at it's job, it can break the whole balance. Again, if a wing advances too much it can break the balance of the vault as well, leading to major conflicts. Every dweller must do their assigned job to keep the vault's balance even.